gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Gimme your all money!
center Krótka historia mojej przygody z serią GTA Gdy jako dzieciakowi, było mi dane obejrzeć rozgrywkę kolegi w GTA: London, 1969 na prehistorycznej maszynie, nie mogłem jeszcze przypuszczać, że seria Grand Theft Auto aż tak przypadnie mi do gustu. Potem grałem w "podstawową" wersję, czyli w Grand Theft Auto 1, lecz nie wciągnęła mnie zbytnio. No, może prócz wnętrzności, które wylegały z ciał rozjechanych ludzi, oraz zagadkowej dla mnie sprawy zniszczenia Buga, poprzez walenie nim o ścianę. W końcu nadeszła pora na Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, w które to zaoferował mi zagrać kuzyn, zniesmaczony moim "pocinaniem" w jakąś niezbyt inteligentną grę z M&M's w roli głównej (choć była to pocinanka o "podłożu" matematycznym; wjedź w skrzynię zawierająca wynik działania, jakie uprzednio się ukazało na jezdni). Niestety (na szczęście?) wtedy nie miałem komputera osobistego w domu, więc moje wojaże w Vice City odbywały się tylko przy odwiedzinach u cioci. Jedna wiadomość, że pójdziemy do niej, rozjaśniała moją rzeczywistość, bodźcem: będzie GTA! (tak, "Wajs" mnie wciągnął cholernie wręcz). W 2007 roku w mym domu pojawił się pecet. Moje próby zdobycia GTA, na jakie się siliłem, spełzły na niczym (za drogo). W końcu postanowiłem zrobić coś, czego się brzydziłem, ale to uczyniłem. Najpierw pobrałem GTA2, później ściągnąłem za pośrednictwem eMule GTA:VC, GTA: SA pożyczył kolega (a ja je "zmodowałem" i unicestwiłem przez to, po czym "skombinowałem" po raz wtóry), ściągnąłem GTA III, a na koniec GTA 1. W GTA IV grałem u przyjaciela, lecz nie wciągnęło mnie zbytnio, co nie znaczy, że nie chciałbym go mieć. Na GTA Wiki, trafiłem z bliżej mi już nie pamiętanych przyczyn, na początku działałem, jako niezarejestrowany, później po wielu negacjach - utworzyłem swoje konto użytkownika. O mnie Jestem Polakiem. Uczęszczam do Liceum Ogólnokształcącego nr 1 we Wrocławiu, im. św. Edyty Stein (klasa humanistyczna). O resztę pytajcie infobox, no może prócz nazwiska, które brzmi... Niechciała. Mieszkam we Wrocławiu, w Śródmieściu, na Ołbinie. Interesuję się motoryzacją, szczególnie tą "pełnoletnią" (zabytkową), furry, jestem patriotą i dziwakiem. Tępię wandali (na wiki). I to chyba wszystko ;P Nie używam kodów (no może czasem, w SA), ani modyfikacji (prócz paru w SA, błędy młodości). Nie czituję w VC:MP. Można mnie tam znaleźć pod nickiem Gimme, grywam na European Server. Osiągnięcia na GTA Wiki *6 banów. *Duuużoooo edyyyycjiiii (pod tym względem 3. miejsce na GTA Wiki ogółem i 1. miejsce jeśli chodzi o ilość edycji w artykułach). *Ponad 900 napisanych artykułów. *Sukcesywne i stałe (co niedziela; chyba że coś mi wypadnie) tworzenie ciekawostek na stronę główną, od 29 sierpnia 2010 roku. *W GTA III, utrzymanie Dodo w powietrzu, przez 3 321 sekund. Posiadane gry (tylko na PC) *Grand Theft Auto I *Grand Theft Auto 2 *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas YouTube A oto moje konto na YT. Jedyne, prócz tego na GTA Wiki, jakie posiadam (jednak już prawdopodobnie na nim nie zawitam, gdyż nie działa moje hasło do niego...). =Śmierć Oasisowi!!!= Drogi użytkowniku, pamiętaj: Oasis to twój śmiertelny wróg! Plik:Reagan i Gorbaczow (VC).jpg|'Oasis, jesteś trup!' http://img261.imageshack.us/img261/4553/oohhnein.gif Reakcja userów GTA Wiki na skórkę "Łoezis". Kategoria:Użytkownicy